Questions
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow is left to baby sit his daughter when out of the blue she starts to ask random and uncomfortable questions. Shadow Fic. Enjoy !


Questions

Questions

Shadow was sitting on his couch thinking. Amy has currently left on a trip to take care of out of town business. Shadow was left to baby sit their daughter, Maria. Maria is now four years old and has become a bit of an annoyance. While Shadow was thinking he heard crying from the baby's room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled. Shadow ran upstairs to her room. He saw her on the ground crying over a picture. He saw that it was a picture of them at the park. It was taken last summer and you could see all of the trees still green.

"What's wrong?" He went and sat in front of her. "Maria crawled into his lap and leaned against him.

"I miss mommy." She whimpered. Shadow smiled and picked her up. "You miss mommy? Well I know how to fix that." Shadow said smiling at the small child.

He carried her downstairs and put her on the sofa. He went and grabbed the phone. Amy left a number if anything went wrong. He dialed it and looked at Maria. She still had tears falling but managed a smile.

_Hello?_

"Hey Amy. How's the trip?

_Tiring. Any thing wrong?_

"Someone here really needs to talk to you. Hold on." Shadow gave the phone to Maria.

"Hi mommy!" Maria said smiling. Amy and her spoke for awhile. Hearing her mother's voice made Maria happy.

"Here daddy." Maria gave him the phone.

_Thanks Shadow. That was a great idea letting her call._

"I can't just let cry all day. Well see you in a week Ames."

_Bye._

Amy hung up and Shadow put the phone back. Maria yawned and got off the couch. She waddled over to Shadow and hugged his leg. "Thank you daddy. Me feel a hole lat better." Maria said looking up at him. Shadow smiled and picked her back up.

"Daddy….why is sky blue like Unky Sonic?" She asked. Shadow raised an eyebrow and wondered how she came up with that question. It never interested her before.

"Daddy……why is gwass greewn?" She asked another question.

"I…um..I don't know Maria." Shadow said wondering where all of these questions were headed.

"Why am I tiny? Why are you big?" Maria went on and on with questions. Shadow sat on the couch with her on his chest.

She played with his plushy white fur till she asked another question.

"Daddy….here is bigbigbig qwestion." Maria said stretching her arms as if trying to reach the ceiling.

"What is your bigbig question?" Shadow said mimicking her.

"Where did I come from? Where do babies come from? Aunty Rouge is getting a baby and she said it's like magic!" She said jumping up and down. Shadow's jaw dropped and he looked at his daughter. He had no answer for that question. Well he did but not one appropriate for a young mind. "Oh um you see I…" Shadow tried to think fast.

"Maria wait here." Shadow put her on the couch and Shadow went upstairs.

"My god……AMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" Shadow yelled upstairs. He looked all around his bedroom lost. "How do I answer such a question!? I thought everyone already knew this!" Shadow paced through the whole room.

Maria heard him scream and she crawled upstairs. She looked around and saw him on the floor looking up at the ceiling. "Daddy?" She said confused. She waddled over to him and crawled up on to his chest. Shadow looked at her.

She was smiling at him. He could see a lot more questions coming into her little mind. "I tell you where babies come from when you're older." Shadow said sounding tired. He had no idea why but he felt exhausted.

"But me big girl now. Pwease tell me!" She said crawling off of his chest. She went over to his ear and pulled it.

Shadow didn't mind. He knew she didn't know any better yet. "Please stop pulling my ear Maria." Shadow said sounding defeated. He rolled on to his side. He realized that he was still on the floor. "Daddy pwease." Maria said crawling to his face.

Her eyes were the smallest things Shadow has ever seen. "Huhh…" He sat up and stretched his legs out. "No. You're still a bit young." He said. She crawled on to his lap and sat looking up right at him.

"Maria I said no. How about we wait till mommy comes back and you can ask her." Shadow insisted.

"But when will mommy come bwack?" She asked.

"Seven days. Maybe less." Shadow said closing his eyes. Maria stared at him tilting her head. She got up and hugged him. Her arms could hardly make it around his chest. "Ok daddy. Me wait till mommy comes bwack." She said still hugging him. Shadow returned the hug but still had his eyes closed. Maria laid against him and yawned. "Night night daddy." She said. She yawned again and nuzzled against his furry chest.

Shadow still hugged his daughter and kept his eyes closed. He could feel her little heart beat and breathing against his chest.

He sensed that it was night fall. He opened one eye half way and looked out his window from the floor. It was dark with white and yellow dots in the sky. He looked back to the sleeping infant on him.

He slowly picked her up and went and laid on his bed. He left her on his chest and he laid on his pillow.

"So many questions from someone so small. There should be a book about this." Shadow whispered to himself so as not to wake up Maria.

He smiled at the sleeping figure that was on him. He stroked her quills and placed hid hand on her back. She smiled and buried her face deeper against his fur. Shadow laughed and closed his eyes. He slept until he was woken up by Maria pulling his white fur.

"Daddy….Daddy……up" She said half asleep. Shadow mumbled and opened his eyes half way.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Am I an angel? Because my fwend Jamie said that his Aunty was now an angel. Am I one?" She asked. She didn't give Shadow time to answer because she fell asleep again Shadow stroked her quills and smiled lovingly. "You are very much my angel." He said. He kissed her head and slept. He knew in the back of his head that there will be more questions tomorrow.

The End

**So what did you think? Again don't be scared to send any helpful hints about writing better. I appreciate your honesty. My favorite part was when Maria asked him where do babies come from. LOL ! Send reviews and enjoy your day! Thank you and Bye!**


End file.
